Echoes of the Church bells
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: As the water flowed from my hair down my face, I realize, with a sudden sense of foreboding, that perhaps...all of this are...for me." L centric. RxR.


A/N: Another fanfiction! But this time, this one's for L! I made this right after I watched L's death- and I felt obliged to write this. More of a drabble, really, and forgive me for the crappiness. TT But nevertheless, please review! It is a privilege in honor of L's death! D SPOILERS ON L'S DEATH. Please do not read until you've seen the episode or read the chapter. . Saves a lot of confusion.

Disclaimer: It's tiring to repeat the same sentence again and again, yet Raito seems to be capable of doing so. xD Anyways, I don't own Death note or any of their characters. I don't own the rain, Japan, Church bells, towels, or Ryuuzaki's phone either. All I have left is this lemon. ;;

------------------------

Church bells.

In the midst of this raging storm, it is all I can hear.

Despite the sounds made by the impact of raindrops speeding like bullets, the church bells echo in my mind, everything else a billowing silence.

I stare gloomily over the horizon, watching the dark clouds spread its wrath among the buildings.

And its tears.

For who, I wonder? Is there someone going to meet such an undesirable fate? And the church bells, who are they for?

As the water flowed from my hair down my face, I realize, with a sudden sense of foreboding, that perhaps...all of this are...for me.

A being known only as L, I thread the earth with an aura of intelligence and insanity. People both fear and respect me, for I have the will and the means to expose their deepest, darkest secrets. It is my gift, my talent, the thing I am famous for.

And yet, in these circumstances, they are useless.

I scan the available view of Japan before me, and my eyes, ridden with black circles beneath them, narrow in sadness.

There is nothing to be done now, and I'm sad.

Easily put.

I turn, and I see Yagami-kun saying something beneath the protection of a roof. I place a hand behind my ear, prompting him to talk louder, for in this state I hear nothing else but the bells.

"What are you doing in a place like this, Ryuuzaki?"

I hear him louder this time, but I decide to tease him, so I leaned closer with my hand still behind my ear, a small childish grin breaking into my face.

He looked reluctant to walk under the heavy storm, but he did so anyway, with one arm to cover his face. He approached me, and when he was in earshot, he repeated his question.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

I turn back to face the side, tilting my head downwards, my eyes cast in the same direction. "Nothing in particular, it's just the bells..."

What I said baffled him, and he looked around to try to find the said noise, but to no avail; I was the only one capable of hearing my impending doom.

"Bells?" he repeats the last word skeptically, and I know he thinks that I may have lost my mind- or rather, I was my crazy self again.

"Yes, the bells are really loud today." I say out loud, my face still contorted in unmistakable depression, and I turn my face to look at him.

"I don't hear anything," he says, his brows creasing in impatience, and an innocent look was plastered on my face.

"Really?" I ask him, and the look of annoyance flickered across my face, annoyed that he was acting so stupid, or just unaware. "The conditions are favorable today so you can't help but hear them."

I look away, and the emotions are gone, washed away by the heavy rain, "It's a church" I say miserably, "Maybe a wedding," and he gasps as I continue the sentence, "Or..."

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" He cuts through me, and I look at him with my dark eyes, obsidian black matching his hazel orbs.

"Don't be saying such useless things." he spat, glaring at me worriedly...did he really feel that way, to worry for someone like me? Did he really care? The question hung in my mind, and I was tempted to ask him, but he said something else. "Let's go back."

I look down guiltily. "I'm sorry," but I do not make a move, and he waits for me patiently. We were both bathed in silence for a while, with nothing else but the sounds of the rain and the bells pounding in my ears.

"I'm distant in my relationships with everyone, I don't trust anyone either." I say suddenly. He didn't say anything immediately, and I watched the dawning signs of comprehension- perhaps to regain from the shock- enter his boyish face.

"That's right, Ryuuzaki." he laughs, although barely. "You try not to get involved in relationships."

I watch him, not saying anything at all, for I know he hasn't ended his speech yet. "If it's something that shouldn't be, you shouldn't get involved in the first place." he continued after a while, and he raised his right hand to emphasize the point. "I know that the best."

Of course. Of all people, he was one of those who probably knew that lesson by heart now- and yet, even if I did have knowledge of it, I never dared to do so in this case. I couldn't help befriending Yagami-kun for he was the first I can compare myself with.

Someone who shared the same views and ways of thinking with me.

"Yes, that's how it is, Yagami-kun." I nod, approving what he had said with a stiff tilt of the head. "But you're the same as me."

Raito blinked in confusion, gazing into my face. "What do you mean?"

I look down, my thick black locks partially covering my pallid face. This was the perfect time to find out without him realizing it..."Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?" I asked.

He gave an inaudible gasp, looking at me with widened eyes. His hair all messy and wet, and with his face caught off guard like that, he looked like a totally different person. But soon he regained his composure and replied, "What are you saying, Ryuuzaki?"

I didn't say anything; I just stood there watching him, as he gave out another sigh and chose his words carefully. Does he suspect me of seeing him as some fake? I bet he is- after all, great minds think alike.

"It's true I tell lies occasionally. However, there aren't any humans who have never told a lie." he said after awhile, scoffing even, as if what I had in mind was totally crazy and offending. It was, to think about it, but I did not dare take my words back. I had no intention to. "People can't be perfect; everyone lies," he continued, and I waited for him to finish, "Even so, I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love."

We stood in the rain, the steady beating deafening our ears. "That's my answer." he finishes, with a flourish.

"I guess that's why you're popular." I comment, and he doesn't reply. I did not expect him to.

"Let's head back, we're soaking wet." he says at last into the noise.

"Yeah,"

------------

Soaked through the bone, I made my way where Raito was sitting- on the stairs of the vacant building, drying his auburn locks. A look of annoyance was plastered on his face, and I stood meters behind him, my own towel resting atop my head.

"What a terrible rainstorm," I say into the silence, breaking the enchantment at last, and he gave an irritated grunt. "It's your fault, you were the one standing outside in the rain."

There is only truth in the phrase, so I look down; He had his back to me, and from where I stood, I observed the dirt and grime that now matted his white polo shirt. There was a slight tremor to his form- caused by the chill, I assume, but not even a detective like I am correct always. "That's true. I'm sorry."

He did not disregard my apology, nor did he acknowledged it.

The only sounds left were the beating of the rain and the small noises he made as he dried himself. The bells were gone, but I knew they were coming back. It won't be long now.

And there's nothing I can do.

Making up my mind, I climbed down a few steps and sat before him. He had his eyes closed as he was wiping his face- and he did not bother to open them as I faced him. He only did- in surprise and indignation, maybe- when I lifted one of his feet and prepared to wipe them dry myself.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, an expression of what seemed to be reluctance and embarrassment tinting his cheeks a slight red. He had repeated the same question again- was that all he could say?

Is there anything else to say, I ask?

"I thought I'd give you a hand." I reasoned, proceeding to do what I wanted to do. "I'll help you wipe dry."

"No thanks, you don't need to do that." there was a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm going to give you a massage too," I insisted, looking up at him. "It's the least I can do, and I'm also pretty good at it."

Finally, looking away from my obsidian orbs, he agreed, though reluctantly. "Do what you want."

I made a sound that meant, "Alright." and continued what I was doing.

No other thought entered my mind that time, with my hands so busy. I know it's stupid to do this- but I wanted to, and I knew for a fact that it might be the last thing I could do for him.

I sound so pessimistic. It's as if I already knew of my incoming fate.

Maybe I did.

I flexed his foot muscles, clicking those tensed fibers with a loud popping sound, and when I did so he made small gulping noises, slightly jumping in surprise. He felt awkward.

So did I; though there isn't any time for that.

"I'm almost done." I assured him.

Another loud popping sound, and then I halt my actions, just staring at his foot with my eyes cast down. The water matting my hair slowly fell and dropped onto his skin, slightly above the ankle, and I hear him make a slight movement. Before I could protest, he was wiping my face and hair.

"You're still wet." he said quietly, and I could feel the sincerity of his feelings.

"I'm sorry." I say for what felt the umpteenth time.

There was a pause.

"I'm sad," I stated, and he lets out another inaudible gasp, no words fully explaining what he felt. But he was surprised and confused, I could be sure of that.

I could hear him say, "What are you saying, Ryuuzaki?" in my ears, so I assumed he did, and replied, "You'll understand too."

His face was frozen in shock; his eyebrows slightly creased upwards, showing his guilt. His mouth slightly agape, I watched his hazel eyes tremble in their sockets.

Then my phone rang, and the statement hung in the air, forgotten.

I told him that we needed to go. And that maybe there was a chance this investigation was closing at last.

But of course, I knew that it was too good to be true.

And as I made my way back to the meeting place, my ears were filled with music so poignant that it ached me to continue.

They were the church bells, ringing endlessly around the place, around my head.

Echoing around the empty halls of my grave.


End file.
